Shards:Ninja Daycare
by nindroidzane
Summary: What would happen if the ninja turned into 2 year olds? This is after the Overlord, go Garmadon is good. Th first book in my new series. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1 - Shiny!

**New story! I hope you like it! This is going to be the first book in a series. I will still do other stories that are not in the series. I do (NOT) own Ninjago. This is after the Overlord.**

**Zane P.O.V**

"Do you want to…. Rob a bank?" Jay asks, while everyone stares at him. "Really Jay?" Cole asks. "We could go on a walk. There isn't much else to do." I suggest. "Except play video games!" Kai argues. "Sensei will be mad. So will Misako, Garmadon, and ." Cole tells a groaning Kai and Jay. "Fine. Let's go on a walk." Jay grudgingly agrees.

**No one P.O.V**

Up in space, where the megaweapon exploded: The shards of the megaweapon, to tiny to be seen unless in your hand, are falling slowly down to Ninjago. They are still magical, but you can't wish on them. Instead, they just randomly do something magic to the person (or people) closest to one. Usually something bad.

**Cole P.O.V**

This walk is kind of nice, but it's still boring. The birds are chirping, everyone is happy, and it's nice and warm. There are no skeletons, serpentine, grundels, great devourers, dark lords, stone armies, or overlords to attack people, or give us anything to do! "Zane." Jay asks." Yes, Jay?" Zane asks back. "This is REALLY boring." Jay tells him, dramatically. "Hey guys look. A shiny rock." Kai points out. "YAY!" I shout. I am the ninja of Earth, after all. "Cole. Don't do that." Zane says, face palming. "Fine. But you do that when it snows or hails." I counter. "Your worse." Jay teases. Everyone nods. "Let's just go see the rock." I angrily mutter. "Pretty cool." Kai says as I bend over to pick it up. As soon as it's in my hand it starts to glow more and more until we can't see. I feel weird, like I'm shrinking. The last thing I hear before going unconscious is Nya shouting in the distance.

**A cliff hanger! A pretty easy one to figure out though. *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - TWO?

**The first story is finished, so this one will go a tiny bit faster. I wonder what the ninja would look like as 2 year olds? Enjoy! I do not own Ninjago. *explodes***

**Jay P.O.V**

I'm alive! I think I'm in prison though. What did I do? Why does prison look like a toddler paradise? Why is Zane sitting in the corner, with his eye sparking? "Hi Zane, why are you sparking? It's not my fault, right?" I ask, worriedly. That happens sometimes, I can't help it. I'm the ninja of lightning. He manages to stutter out "I-i-it's n-not-t yo-our f-f-f-fa-aul-l-lt." "Ok. Well bye then." I say walking away, only to run into a side of the toddler prison. Why can't it be a normal prison? Why am I even in prison? Why does it look like the Bounty outside of the cage? Why am I so short? Wait, there's no roof on this prison! "Cole!" I shout. "Ya? Why are you so short?" he asks, yawning. "I think that rock turned us into 2 YEAR OLDS!" I shout.

**Cole P.O.V**

"Before we both start freaking out, I have one more question." "What is it?" Jay asks. "Why is Zane doing that? Did you zap him again?" I ask, suspiciously. "NO! No, no, no, and no! I think it's from becoming a two year old." He tells me. "Ok, ok! I get it!" I say, as I roll my eyes. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Kai's up." I say calmly. "What's happening?" Kai screams. "Oh nothing. We're just two year olds now." Jay says sarcastically. "WHAT!" Kai screams again.

**Zane P.O.V**

**_Italics=Zane's computer voice._** **Normal=Zane talking/thinking**

This does not compute. This does not compute._ "Emergency shut down?" _"Ummmmm, no?" I hear Jay ask._ Emergency shut down deactivated. "Status: Age=2 Location=Ninjago=NinjagoCity=Flying ship=Bedroom=Crib" _"Crib? As in for babies?" Kai asks in disbelief. "I told you so!" Cole yells. _"People=Earth ninja=Cole=Fire ninja=Kai=Lightning ninja=Jay=Sister=Kai=Nya=Old guy=Sensei=Wu=Creator=Father=Bitten=Cured=Lord=Garmadon=Lord=Wife= Misako. Scan complete." _Did that just come out of my mouth? _"Activating." _"Hey guys." I say this time, instead of that other voice. "Zane! You're back!" Jay shouts. "Yes, but now what?" I ask. "I don't know." Cole shrugs.

**Hooray! A new chapter! *re-explodes* Ugh. I should stop exploding. If I don't, I won't be able to write this. *explodes* Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Daycare?

**They aren't acting like kids yet, because they still have the same personalities. In the ones who didn't turn little's P.O.V, the ninja will seem younger. Let's get started!**

**Nya P.O.V**

I hear crying. The ninja must have woken up. When I had seen the bright flash, I ran to see what was wrong. What I saw when I got there was 4 sleeping toddlers, wearing the ninja's suits. At first I was surprised, but when Sensei told me what probably happened, it made more sense. Sort of. Nothing really makes sense in Ninjago. "We better go explain what happened." Sensei tells us, heading to the ninja's bedroom.

**Kai P.O.V**

Ugh. Sensei, Nya, and all of those other people FINALLY came in! "We should probably tell you why you're two." Sensei says. "We already figured it out." I tell him, but he's staring at me like I'm crazy. "All I heard was 'gy fgjdksf tegdhjr hj ydf." Nya says, clearing it up. "I will tell you now." Sensei decides. As Sensei explains everything we already knew, I bash my head on the wall, Jay faints, Cole punches the ground, and Zane just stares at him. Eventually, he finish's telling us, and by then we're all sleeping. Sensei wakes Cole, Zane and me up, but leaves Jay asleep. "Hello minced onions." Jay murmurs, before Sensei wakes him up. "Why are you guys laughing?" Jay asks, because only we can understand him. "You were sleep talking!" Cole says between breaths. Jay turns bright red and looks away. "Well, I don't think your parents would really enjoy taking care of you again, and I certainly don't want to. We have decided to send you to…" "Pythor!?" Jay screams, interrupting Sensei. "He can't understand , he's dead." I whisper. Jay blushes again. "Anyway, I'm sending you to daycare." Sensei exclaims. Once again, I bash my head on the wall, Jay faints, Cole punches the ground, and Zane just stares.

**I'm so so so so sssssssooooooooo sorry for not updating! I have lots of excuses, but I guess you don't want to hear them. Late happy Halloween! Please review, if you're still there!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hide and Seek

**Pants. This chapter is important. Very, very important! So let's get on with it. IdonotownNinjago!**

**I'm going to make two chapters today! I hope you enjoy both! I still do not own Ninjago!**

**Cole P.O.V**

I really hate Sensei right now. We're flying the bounty to a daycare, well technically Nya is since we're 2 but still….. "Ninja! We're here!" Sensei calls. "Hide!" Kai whispers. We all run into different spots. Sensei sighs and pulls Jay out from under a bed. "I should have expected that." He says, prying Kai off of the top of the mast. I huddle deeper into the drawer I'm hiding in. It sure is dusty though. The dust is tickling my nose… oh no! ACHOOOO! "Ah-ha!" Sensei says, picking me up and putting me in a playpen with the others. "Where do you think Zane is?" Jay asks. "I don't know, but I hope Sensei doesn't find him." I say.

**Zane P.O.V**

Sensei will never find me here! I'm technically not even on the ship anymore, I'm on the anchor. Which is on the ground. Like I said, he'll never find me! Now I have to save my friends! I climb up the anchor onto the deck. There are adults (and Nya, but she's only older by a couple of years!) everywhere. I sneak past them and go inside. **(A.N. I read some thing about their strengths. Kai's is attack, Cole's is defense, Zane's is stealth, and Jay's is speed.) **The others are in a playpen. "Hey Zane, where were you?" Kai asks. "On the anchor." I tell him. They're all staring at me like I'm crazy. "What is it?" I ask, confused. "You were... Never mind. Do you know how you're going to get us out?" Cole asks. "No. But Jay looks like he does." I say pointing at Jay's face. "Yep, but you guys have got to trust me." He says, smiling evilly. "I don't know guys. Remember what happened last time he said that?" Kai says. We all remember the time we went crashing through Darkleys School for Bad Boys on the ships anchor. "You got any better ideas?" Cole asks. "No…" Kai says uncertainly. "What's your idea Jay?" I ask the grinning Jay. He whispers it into my ear. **(How ****do ****LEGO guys hear anyway? Seriously? They have no ears!) **"Everybody move back!" Jay shouts. Everyone moves back. I take a step back. "Are you sure about this Jay?" I ask. "Absolutely!" he says with a stupid grin on his face. I charge as fast as I can into the playpen, tipping it over just as Sensei Wu comes in.

**What is Sensei Wu going to think? Why does Jay keep having bad ideas that work? Why does it take so long for me to update? Why is Zane so awesome? Why am I still asking questions? Why does everyone ask that question? Why does no one answer that question? Are you confused yet? Are you ready for the next chapter? Then let's do it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stroller

**I'm back! What will Sensei do to them? I don't know yet! Enjoy!**

**Jay P.O.V**

Sensei is going to kill us! "Run!" I shout. Before any of us can run, Sensei pulls a rope that wasn't there before. "Where did that come from?" Kai asks, before a giant baby-themed cage falls on us. "We aren't babies!" I shout at him. "Yes we are." Cole tells me, all smarty pants like. "No. Actually we're toddlers." Zane says, coming to my defense. "Whatever." Kai mutters, rolling his eyes.

"You are going to daycare whether you like it or not." Sensei says definitely. "I don't like it." I growl. Then Nya walks in. Nya. So beautiful. She pulls out a stroller with 4 seats. Then, she let's us out and tells us to get in the stroller. "O-ok N-nya." I stammer, even though I know she can't understand us. I get in a backseat, closer to Nya, and she straps me in. I don't like it. Why does Nya have to be so pretty?

**Kai P.O.V**

Of course Jay got in. Nya told him to. That's the only reason I'm getting in, but not because I love her. Ok, partly, but mostly it's because she's my _older_ sister now. So I have to do what she says. I get in grudgingly, in the back with Jay because it's closer to Nya. She's my sister, I have to. I can only hope Cole and Zane don't have any reason to get in. They probably don't, considering they're just standing there.

**Cole P.O.V**

I'm not getting in that stroller, and by the look on Zane's face, he isn't either. "Cole, get in or I'll tell everyone your secret." Sensei warns. I get in the stroller. "Hey Cole what's your secret?" Kai teases. "I'll never tell." I say mysteriously. Now Zane's the only one left. Again. I know we all hate daycare, but does Zane have this extreme hate on it? He looks like he wants to burn the stroller, with us in it.

**Zane P.O.V**

I can not get in that stroller. I can not go to daycare. I have never been a kid before. Except that one time Garmadon turned us into kids, but that was different. At least we could talk then. We didn't have to go to school then either. I have never been to school before. I lived in the middle of nowhere in a tree, there aren't schools there. Nindroids don not really have to go to school anyway. "C'mon Zane. Just get in." Nya sighs, but my brothers are franticly shaking their heads. I agree with the other ninja.

**My second chapter today! Not bad, if I do say so myself. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - First words

**New chapter! My class is going to have a PIZZA PARTY! WOOT! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Zane P.O.V**

"No!" I say. Why are they looking at me like that? "Awwww! Zane said his first word!" Nya squeals, sounding like a mother or something. I don't have a mother, but I guess that is better because if I did I would not have been created because my father would not have been lonely…

"Move!" Jay screams, just as Nya picks me up. "Why?!" Kai shouts, ear-piercingly. "Kai too! Come on Cole, you can do it!" Nya squeals, again. "Fine. What should I choose?" Cole asks us. After some discussing, he decides. "Die!" Cole says gleefully. Nya rolls her eyes. "Well" Sensei says "Let's go to daycare."

**Short chapter! Sorry. Hope it was a _good _short chapter! Did you see the trailers? And the character videos? Why is there no Zane one?! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Evil Children

**Do you live in Canada? Don't answer that question. If you do and you have Teletoon, Ninjago is on (some) Fridays. It was on two Fridays ago (TWO EPISODES!), but not last Friday****L****. # != 3 2 1 GO!**

**Jay P.O.V**

Why does this stroller have rocket boosters?! Well, it's probably the last fun thing we're going to do before we find a way to get back to normal age, so I might as well enjoy it. Daycare is going to be **_SO _**boring! All babies do all day is sit around and be boring. Boring, boring, boring. I bet we'll be the only ones who are smart, or who can do any thing exciting!

**Cole P.O.V**

"Maybe if we scream at them, they'll let us out." I suggest. So I start screaming "DIE!" Jay starts screaming "MOVE!" Kai starts screaming "WHY!" and Zane starts screaming "NO!" Those are the only words we know, so there isn't much of a selection…

**Kai P.O.V**

**_"_****_BE QUIET!" _**Nya yells, getting attention from people going past. We all stick out our tongues at her. I have to say, being the younger one does have its advantages. Too bad we can't read anymore though. We won't be able to see when we get to daycare.

**Zane P.O.V**

"We're here." Sensei says, somewhat evilly. He picks up Cole and me, while Nya grabs Jay and Kai. They walk in and check us in. Once they day that, they walk into a caged-in room and set us down next to some 3 year olds. As soon as we touch the ground, we run into a corner and glare at Sensei and Nya. As soon as they leave, all of the babies and toddlers and preschoolers turn to look at us and evilly smile. "Welcome to daycare!" The biggest kid says, laughing like Garmadon used to when he was evil. "I have a feeling this won't go like we thought." I say, backing farther into the corner as the children slowly come closer, step by step…

**I hope you like my cliffhanger! Please review!** **__**


	8. Chapter 8 - I HATE KIDS!

**I'm back! Not much to say this time. So let's start!**

**Cole P.O.V**

"At least we won't be bored." "Not the time Jay!" "Chill Kai." Zane, _please_ tell me that wasn't a joke." "It wasn't." Good." "Cole those evil children are still coming." "Thanks, Cap'n Obvious." "Why does everybody call me that?" "Because you are, Zane." "Would you guys stop talking?" "Did Jay just say stop talking?" I ask in disbelief. "Very funny Cole." Jay says as a toy block hits Kai in the head. "Ow!" He complains, throwing the block back at the crowd.

Even though the wall of children is so thick nothing can get through, the block misses completely. "Oh come on!" Kai yells, banging his fist on the ground. In all of the 'Kai having a fit' commotion, the children had the time to gather all of the toys in the daycare to the center. To use as weapons. Who gives babies toy guns anyway?

**Jay P.O.V**

"THIS IS THE END!" "I hate to say it, but I agree with Jay." Kai says. "Come on guys! We beat the skeletons, the serpentine, the stone warriors and even the Overlord!" Cole encourages. "No. Garmadon defeated Samuki, and without Samuki or Garmadon the skeletons just gave up. We didn't even defeat the serpentine. They just locked themselves in a hole. We didn't defeat the stone warriors. That was evil Nya! Lloyd defeated the Overlord and Garmadon. And when we were fighting them we were _older _andwe had _weapons_. Now we are just helpless toddlers!" "Are you finished, Jay?" "Yes." "Good. Because they have bricks!" Cole yells, ducking as every child threw a brick…

**I think I'm getting pretty good at cliffhangers! I hope you think so to! Please review!******


	9. Chapter 9 - DEMDREN!

**How was your holiday? Sorry for the wait! Let's start!**

**Kai P.O.V**

"These bricks are foam! That's kind of lame." "No Jay! That's a goodthing!" Zane says kind of loudly. "Shh Zane! We're making a plan!" Cole whisper-yells. "Without me?" "Yes. Now stop talking so we can make _our_ plan!" I say, gesturing him over. "This is a stupid plan." I say face palming. "Too bad! ATTACK!" Jay screams, running at the children. "JAY! LOOK OUT!" we all yell.

**Jay P.O.V**

Running! Running! Running! Running! My legs are too short. I'm going so slow! And I'm the fastest! And the demon-children are only 5 meters away! Three more steps! Ow! "Jay! Stop tripping!" Cole yells at me. "I only tripped once!" I yell back, getting up. Then I toddle **(Is that a word?)** over to the children, who I am going to call DEMDREN!

The Demdren leader, the Alpha Demdren, walks over to me. She looks four. "I am the leader of the Demdren and…" "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?!" I scream. "You thought of that? That's what we're called! Half demented and half children!" She exclaimed. "Oh. I was thinking something else…." I say blushing. "Do you want peace, or rubber duckies?" the Alpha Demdren asks. "Rubber duckies!" I shout. "Rubber duckies means war! Attack!" the Alpha Demdren shouts. "Nice going Jay! Nice going!" Cole congratulates me sarcastically after I finish _slowly_ coming back to the corner with the others.

**A pretty short chapter, but not****_ too_**** bad.** **Did you see my first (short) chapter of my new story? It's the next one in this series but it has ****nothing**** to do with toddles. I mean toddlers. At least not ****_yet_****. Please review!**


End file.
